


Hoodies and Heroines

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Lack of Communication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Rei is being mean, as far as Minako is concerned. Luckily Ami is here to help.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Hino Rei, Aino Minako/Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei/Kino Makoto
Series: BSSM: University [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Kudos: 5





	Hoodies and Heroines

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. She gave me permission to post the motivating fanart, which you can see below. Please, please check out Fooze's tumblr, as well as her [art blog](https://azaroff.tumblr.com/) and her [etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/sirazaroff).

“Hey, have you guys seen my hoodie?” Minako asked the room at large as she walked into the common area of their floor. Makoto shook her head from where she sat braiding Rei’s raven hair. Rei herself looked up in mild annoyance from her magazine.

“Do you mean _my_ hoodie that you took?”

“I only borrowed it _once_.”

“A week for the last two months.” Rei finished for Minako, her violet eyes narrowing in warning. Minako grinned back, though she could feel her own frustration welling.

“I told you, Firecracker, the taco place does Taco Tuesdays now and they give you a discount if you wear your campus gear!”

“Why do you need it right now? You’re not going out.” Makoto said as a distraction, ever careful not to tug on Rei’s long locks.

“I’m doing laundry.”

“Since when do _you_ do laundry without one of _us_ forcing you?” Minako wanted to scream as Rei turned back to her magazine in disdain. Instead, she settled for hefting her basket more firmly onto her hip and taking a calming breath before answering with matching dismissal.

“Since I won enough to do all of my stuff at once at Campus Casino Night.”

Rei looked up again, disapproval on every sharp plane on her face. “You _cheated_.”

“I didn't _cheat_.” There was none of Minako’s charm in her flat reply. “It’s not my problem if no one here can bluff. I don’t even need my magical senses most of the time.”

Rei stared Minako down, and Minako returned the hostile glare. “If you have an unfair advantage, like _literal magic_ , you shouldn't even play.” Rei ignored Makoto putting a calming (and warning) hand on her shoulder as the taller girl finished her braid.

“Oh, but you on the archery team-- _that’s_ square.” Minako spit back, anger masking the hurt. She could see that Rei’s own pride was wounded with that remark, in the way Rei tossed her head to try and quell the angry ranting fighting to appear. Ami was taking a nap, and waking her was on par with stealing food from Usagi.

Still, the fire soldier’s words were louder than needed when she finally replied. “I’ve been an archer my whole life-- _before_ being a guardian. You _know_ that.”

“Yeah, and _I’ve_ been fucking amazing at cards my whole life. _You_ know _that_.” Rei was gearing up to start the literal shouting match when Ami emerged from her shared room with Minako. The petite woman rubbed sleep from her eyes with the edge of the oversized orange hoodie that she wore. In her other hand was a mug of tea, most likely dangerously hot from Ami’s malfunctioning portable stove.

Minako immediately turned away from Rei and her bitching and smiled warmly at her girlfriend. She dropped her basket and took the mug of tea to better wrap an arm around the bluenette. As she kissed Ami’s forehead, Ami snuggled closer.

“There you are.” Pulling away gently, Minako looked Ami up and down. “And there _it_ is. You stole my hoodie, yet you’re still cold?”

“The radiator's broken again.” Makoto interjected from her seat where she was now rubbing Rei’s tense shoulders. Minako sighed and then smirked at Rei as she put the mug on the dilapidated end table and picked her basket up again.

“Maybe you should take a look at it, Firecracker.”

Rei sniffed and didn’t look up from her magazine. “Maybe _you_ should. After all, _you’re_ the metal expert.”

“Oh, are you doing laundry?” Ami asked as Minako fought back a biting retort. “I’ll go with you! I have a couple of things that I need done.”

“Already grabbed them, Beautiful. Let’s go.” It helped that they knew each other so well; Ami didn’t worry that Minako hadn’t grabbed the right items, and Minako didn’t worry that Ami would be disappointed. Being friends (and soldiers and lovers) for so long--they were well beyond the typical hurdles of paired life.

Though such intimacy could be a hassle, Minako thought as Ami looked solemnly at her as she put their laundry in a machine a few minutes later. They’d talked about the trivialities of university life on the short elevator ride down. But now, in the quiet hum of the otherwise-empty laundry room, Minako could feel Ami’s forgiving reproof.

“What happened?”

Minako leaned on the nearest washer as Ami sat in the weathered chair a step away. “Ugh, Rei just gets on my nerves! I mean, we’re all stressed about finals, sure, but take a chill pill!” It was a futile hope that Ami would drop the issue, though Minako never stopped testing Ami’s resolve to maintain the group’s harmony. Usagi was their universe, but Ami was their moral core.

  
“That’s not it, though, is it?”

Minako didn’t answer for long moments. When she did, her voice was tired. _No, weary_ , Minako thought to herself. _I’m_ weary.

“No.” The blonde woman turned and gripped the washer. She was so grateful when she felt Ami grab onto her leg to offer comfort but still, the sensation of freedom. Minako needed to know that she could run, even if she was chained for the rest of her life.

“That monster last week spooked her. Me, too.” They’d taken it down, Minako and Rei, without even needing to transform. But that there was a monster at all, here . . .

“I scanned every inch of that cafe. As far as my computer could tell, it was just a remnant from the Dark Kingdom.” Ami said with eternal patience. She’d told Minako the very same thing when they’d all returned to the scene, fear in every face.

“I know. I know, but what if we’re _wrong_?”

“Rei is doing her reads. Makoto is patrolling with you. Usagi has Mamoru nearly twenty-four seven, and Artemis and Luna are with her otherwise.” Ami anchored Minako to sanity, a lifeline in every lifetime. “We’re all doing everything we can. You and Rei maybe more than is healthy.”

Minako laughed weakly and turned around, looking up at the cracked dormitory ceiling.

“I wonder how Rei’s getting past the fire alarms.”

“I don’t dare ask.”

“Me neither.” Minako sighed and looked down at Ami with love. Talking with her girlfriend fixed nearly every issue, nearly every time. And even when it didn’t help solve the problem, at least she still had Ami.

“It’ll be ok.” Ami took Minako’s limp hand. “We’re a team, and we have to stay that way.”

Minako raked her free hand through her golden hair in frustration, though her anger had mostly faded. “Arg, I know! I just hate apologizing to Rei!”

“Like how she doesn't like apologizing to you?” Ami asked, her feigned innocence a complete sham.

“Don’t tease.” Minako said as she squeezed Ami’s smaller hand. “If I’m in the wrong she gloats and if I’m _not_ in the wrong she goes on and on _and on_ about how you shouldn’t apologize if you didn’t do anything wrong! It’s a drag!”

“Please make up. She’s your best friend.”

Minako opened her mouth to respond when they heard the door squeak open. Makoto stepped in, a basket of clothes in her arms. Rei followed, a red bundle in her hands and a look of sulking contrition on her face.

“Hey, you guys! We figured we’d come down and do ours, too. Might as well, since the place is empty.” Makoto said jovially as she plopped her basket on a machine and began expertly sorting her laundry. Rei stalked up to Minako and then thrust her bundle at the blonde.

“Here.” Minako unfurled a red hoodie, their school logo emblazoned on the front. A tiny “Rei Hino” stood out in purple on the right-hand bottom edge, lovingly embroidered by Makoto’s careful hand.

“If _you’re_ going to wear it on Tuesday, it had better be clean. Everyone knows it's _mine_ and I don’t want people to think that _I_ don’t know how to do laundry.” Rei emphasized the “you’re” and “mine” so bluntly that Minako smiled and hugged the hoodie to her chest.

“Thanks, Rei.” Minako threw the hoodie into her washer and then turned back to her friend with a mischievous smirk.

“You know, they have chimichangas now.”

“Like I’d _ever_ eat anything that bad for you.”

“Oh come on! You ate Here! Curry for a week straight at the beginning of the year until Mako found out!”

Ami and Makoto shared a long-suffering smile as Rei made a snide reply. Makoto turned back to sorting her laundry. Ami curled up on her chair, took her worn book out of Minako’s (their) hoodie’s pocket, and began to read.

The good-natured bickering made such a nice soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Fooze drew the first fanart independent of any of my work. I wrote this story as a gift, and Fooze drew the other two images in reply. I'm always so very pleased when my writing inspires others, especially when others inspire me in the first place.


End file.
